randomdungeonstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Humanoid Cultivation
Qi Realm Cultivators can gather additional Qi of lower denomination in outer world. Only Qi from outer world can be used for cultivating the inner world Qi Accumulation: Advancement: Gather Qi Requirement: Ingest something with Qi inside. The larger the amount the harder it is to control, but can skip the earlier phases Techniques: have parts that suck Qi into them. They waste much Qi in the process. Techniques just the requirement of certain Qi amounts-> spells have long chants Satisfactory: 10% impurities Complete: 1% impurities Perfect: 0% impurities Foundation Building: Advancement: Liquify the gathered Qi through refinement Requirement: ingest a foundation building realm liquid to start the process Techniques: can use Qi actively-> less loss-> more power/intricacy Techniques also have control requirements Satisfactory: murky white Qi Complete: milky white Qi Perfect: snow white Qi Core formation: Advancement: spin the core to integrate the liquid Qi Requirement: ingest core or seed or use pill for false core Techniques: Can project Qi outside the body and mimic Spells or Sword Qi that can be controlled intricately -> Chant-less and thus varied Spells (No need for incantations and matrices) / Every cultivator has at least mid-range abilities and projectiles can be influenced mid-flight Satisfactory: Fist-sized core Complete: Eye-sized core Perfect: Seed-sized core Spirit Realm Spirit Development: Advancement: Nurture the Spirit by processing the shattered core into Spirit Qi Requirement: Shatter Core Techniques: Simulate Natural Phenomena / Abilities with Qi to form attacks, Gain a soul sense, Soulbound items possible (Very few) Satisfactory: Blurry outline Complete: Human-shaped Spirit / Spirit shaped like beast race (without features) Perfect: Spirit with defined features Spirit sentience: Advancement: Nurture Spirit and mind with Spirit Qi to strengthen them for the integration, capture additional spirits and repeat the process Requirement: Remove a part of your consciousness and seal it in spirits Techniques: Multicasting, Attacks on other spirits possible, Satisfactory: 1 Spirit Complete: 2 Spirits Perfect: 3 Spirits Spirit Transformation: Advancement: '''Fuse the Spirits back into one's self to gain increasingly greater benefits '''Requirement: Seal a spirit Item in a spirit to transform it Techniques: Can transform Spirit Into one of 3 different states # Transformation: Transforms cultivator or at least part of him # Item: Gains accessory with different effects # Companion: Gains companion that can be summoned to assist Cultivator can then temporarily fuse with the spirits to gain their enhancements Satisfactory: Perfectly fuse with 1 Spirit Complete: Perfectly fuse with 2 Spirits Perfect: Perfectly fuse with 3 Spirits Physique Realm Life Destruction: Advancement: Slowly reform the body and up to 3 Clones with Vital Qi and treasures Requirement: Build up energy in the body and disintegrate it until only the Soul and the 3 Spirits are left Techniques: Mind attacks much more effective, but physical damage almost nonexistent Satisfactory: 1 Clone Complete: 2 Clones Perfect: 3 Clones Spirit Constitution: Advancement: Develop Spirit world inside body with the item that can store incorporeal enities Requirement: Integrate an item with space law inside body Techniques: Project spirit world into the outside world. Integrated spirits can then fight for host Satisfactory: Spirit World in Torso Complete: Spirit World in Torso and Extremities Perfect: Spirit World in Head, Torso and Extremities Body of Laws: Advancement: Temper the Body to Incorporate Laws into the Spirit World Requirement: Build up energy in the body and disintegrate it Techniques: Integrated Laws benefit the user when summoned with World of Laws Satisfactory: World of Laws in Torso Complete: World of Laws in Torso and Extremities Perfect: World of Laws in Head, Torso and Extremities Law Seeker: Advancement: '''Search for manifestation laws in nature which one tries to understand and emulate '''Requirement: Observe and understand the manifestation of a law Techniques: Law Development: Refine the the understood laws together into personal law Law Exhibition: Create Manifestation of personal law